Golden Sun: Rebirth of the Old World
by Okcin
Summary: A lost girl heads towards Vale, unsure of the quest that awaits her, or the destiny placed upon her shoulders.


Okcin: Ahhh, i kinda wanted to make a Golden Sun story. But it scares me that i might get some technical thing wrong.  
  
Bakura: You may be weak, but you can't possibly get this as wrong as some other people did.  
  
Okcin: *shudder* That's very true, there have been much worse.  
  
Shadow: I still think the story is pathetic.  
  
Okcin: Hey, at least I'm not writing an Alex/Mia fic. Or making a new element. Or some other horrid things i've heard of.  
  
B: The very thought of that makes being with you almost enjoyable.  
  
Ok: ^_^ It does? I'm getting accepted!  
  
B: I said almost.  
  
Ok: Stupid fine print... Anyways, i think i put togethor an interesting plot... i haven't fully developed the story yet, so I'm going to start it out and see where it goes. I'm sure that by the time it actually gets to the important part, I'll actually have the main story planned out. Okey dokey. Does anybody know what time it is?  
  
Audience: Disclaimer and Spoiler Warning Time!  
  
Ok: Yup, and here they are.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Those rights are property of Camelot and Nintendo. Any additional characters that are not property of Camelot or Nintendo are my own work, and may not be used without my permission. But who would copy a fake?  
  
Shadow: You so copy and pasted most of that disclaimer from another author.  
  
Ok: Quiet j00.  
  
Shadow: Just for that, I'm going to give a pyromaniac your address.  
  
Ok: Not again!  
  
Spoiler Warning: There are contents in here that may or may not spoil some of the storyline of Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is Highly reccomended that you complete both games before reading this fic.  
  
--------  
  
Alone and confused, she couldn't remember how she came to where she was, or even who she was. She shuddered from the cold rain that poured down from the skies. Green plains filled the area, and a mountainous outline jotted the horizon. The fields seem to stretch on endlessly, but she somehow knew that on the other side of the mountain closest to her rested hope.   
  
She walked on with lifeless persistence, unsure of why she was here, or why she was going there. It seemed meaningless, and pointless. Yet, she found herself walking on, as if she had to get there no matter what misfortune it may bring her. She was broken and spiritless and yet she ventured onward to unknown destiny.   
  
She stopped only when she heard an unnatural sound. A grunt or growl, she couldn't tell. but when she turned to see where the noise came from, she found out immediately. A zombie with red bone and flesh was walking towards her with unnatural speed. Panicking, she quickens her pace trying to flee the pursuit of the zombie. However, it is to no avail as the zombie is within a couple of feet after a couple of minutes.  
  
She slips and falls on the ground getting more soaked than she had already gotten from the rain. The zombie was right at her feet approaching her with evil intent. But just as it was about to attack, two sharp clanging noises are heard, and the zombie is halved.  
  
A deep male voice calls out, "Are you ok?" He approached the girl with his sword still drawn with caution. He wore a plated ruby colored armor that fitted snug around his body. The helm he wore on his head gripped to his head, concealing his hair. But his green eyes had a fierce tone which challenged anyone or anything that opposed him.  
  
The girl didn't speak, but simply shook her head. The man wipes the blade of his sword and then sheathes it, walking over to the girl. "Let me help you, there's supposed to be a town that lies to the north of this place, I can take you there. Would you mind if i carried you?"  
  
The girl simply stared at the man for a couple of moments, but then she shook her head silently. The man smiled and said, "We'll resst once we get to town. I'll make sure you stay safe. Oh, by the way, my name is Daryl." And, having said so, he picked up the girl and walked north towards Vale.  
  
----  
  
Ok: yeah yeah, "where's Isaac and the others?". I'm introducing a new character this chapter, Isaac and the others come next chapter. I usually write stories when i'm dead tired, not to mention this is only an introduction, so therefore it was meant to be short. I'll make the others longer. Wow, I can't find my humor this late at night, and my muses fell asleep about an hour ago.  
  
Pet Rock: ...  
  
Ok: Oh yeah, that's right, i forgot you don't need sleep. Oh well, I'm going to bed now. Please tell me of what you think of the new characters and how i did with other stuff as well. I want all the advice i can get on this, because this is one fanfic i do NOT want to destroy because of my stupidity. I want this to be the most true to the Golden Sun legacy and I don't want it ruined. So bust out whatever ammo and weapons you use to make sure i don't go darkside. Thank you for your cooperation, It is most appreciated.  
  
PR: ...  
  
Ok: My house is on fire already?? DANG! that was fast!  
  
Shadow: What, you think it would take me long to find a pyro with my speed?  
  
Ok: I thought you were asleep!  
  
Shadow: You're pathetic. 


End file.
